


Imprisonment

by RileyMasters



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Imprisonment, Introspection, No beta we die like immortals, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: Day Three of Febuwhump 2021.Well. This was not his best day.Booker sat against the cool stone wall of his cell. He wasn’t sure exactly who had captured him, or put him in this prison.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> I am apparently incapable of writing longer fics right now. But this little scene seemed complete.

Well. This was not his best day.

Booker sat against the cool stone wall of his cell. He wasn’t sure exactly who had captured him, or put him in this prison. The last thing he could remember was stumbling into the tiny Paris apartment he was currently living in, stuck drunk and…

There had been someone in his kitchen. A woman, dressed in red. She was vaguely familiar, but in his hungover state, he wasn’t entirely sure. 

Now he sat in a small circular cell, no visible way in or out, except through the gaping hole at the top of the cell. And as he sat there, he could see that it was getting darker. The sun was going down.

He let his head fall against the wall, an audible thunk seemingly echoing in the small space. It had been silent since he woke up, and gave up shouting for someone,  _ anyone _ , to acknowledge him. 

There was no one coming for him, that much was certain. Unless his captor came back, or someone threw him a rope (or opened a hidden door, but this was reality, not some film, thank you), it would be at least a few years before anyone that knew him would even notice him missing, let alone begin a search. It would probably be Nile, who had just sent him a text begging him to teach her French via text message. Or maybe Andy, after a few years had passed, and she’d want to see him one more time.

But not his brothers. He’d hurt Yusuf and Nicolò, in ways that could never be forgiven. If anything, they’d only try to find him to kill him again. And he’d deserve it.

Booker was so lost in his head, he didn’t notice that something was blocking the light. Two somethings. 

“Booker, why are you sitting at the bottom of a well?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I put him down a well. Yes, he's still one of my favorite characters. No, I have no regrets. I only giggled for the entire time I knocked this out. :)
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos from the first two days! You guys are the reason I haven't given up on this yet. <3


End file.
